The visit - Part 1
by hermin22
Summary: This is the first part of three little stories that can be read speparately or as three chapters of the same story.


The visit

To say Hermione was startled was the understatement of the century. Lost in thought, she just returned the last books to their places on the library shelves when Professor Dumbledore stood in front of her, seemingly out of thin air.

"Professor!" she whispered, still shocked about his sudden presence.

The old man smiled amused, and Hermione wondered briefly if he liked shocking her on purpose. "Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Are you back?" she asked hopefully but knew in her heart that it was just wishful thinking and the nightmare in pink was still there. How she hated that woman.

Albus Dumbledore looked woeful for the split of a second. "No, Miss Granger. Not yet, I'm afraid."

Hermione's heart froze for a moment. "Is it Professor McGonagall? Is she worse? I can't get any information here about her. Oh Merlin, she's not…"

Knowing that the young witch was about to work herself into a state, he gently touched her arm to reassure her. "No, no, Miss Granger. She is alive and still recovering in the hospital."

Slowly getting herself back under control, Hermione went on. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be here? And can you tell me how Professor McGonagall is?"

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. I'm glad you ask about your Professor as that is the very reason I am here. Madam Pomfrey informed me that you keep asking, and I came to ask if you would like to visit her, if only very briefly?"

Hermione blushed a little. It was a bit embarrassing that she had been pestering the medi witch so much that she had felt the need to contact Professor Dumbledore about it, but she was delighted to be able to visit.

"Of course, Sir. I would love to visit, but how? And when?"

The old man smiled. Hermione reminded him so much of Minerva when she was younger. "Leave the how to me, and I was hoping for now if you are agreeable?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd love to see her now." How on earth was he going to accomplish that? It was impossible to even get a letter out of the castle at the moment, let alone a pupil!

"I must warn you, though. Your Professor suffered severe injuries and is in a bad state. I assume you've researched stunner spells?"

Hermione swallowed the emotions that started to surface and nodded.

"At the moment, she can barely move and not yet talk. All that will come back, and she'll make a full recovery, but it is slow, and as you know, your Professor is not a very patient person."

The young witch took a deep breath. It was painful to think of what the proud witch was going through.

"Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Professor. Of course."

The familiar twinkle found its way back into the eyes of the true headmaster. "Very well. Miss Granger, please take my arm."

They apparated directly into Professor McGonagall's hospital room. There were obviously no boundaries at all for Albus Dumbledore, but Hermione didn't have time to think about that as she instantly spotted a woman she barely recognized in a white, sterile bed.

"Minerva, my dear. I brought a surprise visitor for you," he announced as he walked over to his friend.

Hermione could see her eyes moving, but as Professor Dumbledore had warned her, the stern witch seemed to be unable to move her body. Carefully, Hermione stepped closer to the bed.

"Ladies, I'm afraid I can only give you a few minutes until I have to return Miss Granger to Hogwarts. I'll make sure you won't get interrupted," he assured them and walked over to the door.

The old woman tried to speak, but Hermione quickly covered her hand and squeezed it to stop her. "It's alright, Professor. Don't try to talk. I know you can't move or talk yet. There is so much I'd like to tell you, but all I can think of is how incredibly glad I am to see you." Overwhelmed with the situation, Hermione took a deep breath and blinked the tears away that threatened to fall. Suddenly, she realised that she was uninvitedly still touching her Transfiguration Professor. "I'm so sorry, Professor. Is that all right with you?" she asked, looking at their hands, making it impossible for Minerva to communicate with her eyes. Instead, Hermione felt stiff and cold fingers trying to close around hers with great difficulty.

Smiling, Hermione gently helped with her other hand and carefully closed her Professor's fingers around hers. Reassured, she absentmindedly let her hand run over the sick woman's cold skin.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you. Merlin, I thought I lost you." Hermione took a deep breath, willing the images of the attack away. "I am so very sorry you have to go through this," she whispered heartfelt, and tightened her hands around the old woman's. "And I am so sorry I can't be there for you, but it is impossible to get anything out of the castle. Not even a letter! I tried everything I could think of, but it is like Azkaban. Looking into worried green eyes, Hermione was quick to reassure. "Don't worry about us, Professor. We miss you terribly, but we're okay. Even Ron said it's not the same without you. We are careful, but we make the toad's life as difficult as possible. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are joining in for what she did to you. The twins are having a blast. You'd be so proud, even when you'd never say such a thing."

There was a small smile on the Professor's lips, so Hermione continued her story. They let the whole range of Weasley products loose on her, and of course, none of the other Professors helped her. They don't have the authority, you know?" The smile grew even wider. "Last week, they produced a swamp! She can't get rid of it, and every time she tries, it grows bigger. Professor Flitwick offered her wellies."

There was a glint in the injured woman's eyes that wasn't there before, and Hermione's heart felt a little lighter.

"I don't want to make it sound better than it is, because it's horrid and has nothing to do with the Hogwarts we know and love, but we get by until you are back. I've installed a tutor system in the House. It is voluntary of course, but everybody wanted to take part. I've paired the younger pupils with pupils from the higher forms. It works well at the moment. We support each other the best we can, and I can't tell you how sad I am that you're out of reach when you need us most. We think of you so often, Professor. You are not as alone as it feels to you right now."

Hermione bowed her head in defeat. Nothing felt more wrong than leaving her Head of House behind to fend for her own. A light pressure on her hand made her look into the old witch's eyes again, eyes that she had rarely seen so filled with emotion. "If you feel you can't cope anymore, just close your eyes and think of how much we miss you and think of you."

Way too soon to both of the witches' liking, Albus Dumbledore stepped closer to the bed. "I'm afraid it is time to return Miss Granger to the castle."

Hermione tightened her hold on the elder witch. "Please, Professor, I know you'll want to come home to us as soon as you can move again, but please listen to the healers. If they tell you to stay for therapy, please stay and follow their suggestions. I'm counting the days until you're back, and you're on my mind constantly, but please take the time to get well again. I promise you, we'll hold the fort until you can be back with us."

The wise headmaster had known it would be good for his friend to see her favourite Gryffindor, but he had widely underestimated Miss Granger's ability to touch Minerva's heart. Smiling, he put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. He knew his stern deputy was struggling to keep her emotions under control. He'd never thought he'd see the day when Minerva McGonagall let a pupil come as close as Hermione Granger. "I couldn't have phrased it better, Miss Granger."

"_I can't thank you enough, Albus. I didn't even realise how much I needed that."_

"_You are more than welcome, my dear. She needed it just as much as you. She is a true friend, Minerva, and loyal to the core. Keep her close."_

It took Hermione a moment to figure out what was going on until it hit her. Occlumency! Of course!

"_I will. Thank you, Albus." _

The headmaster gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

"It is time, Miss Granger."

Hermione felt her mentor's fingers tightening as well as she could, and Hermione returned the gesture, a tear running down her cheek as her eyes connected with green ones.

"I hate leaving Professor McGonagall behind," she said, turning her head to look at the headmaster. "It's not fair that she has to go through this alone, Sir," she whispered

"No, Miss Granger, it isn't, and I can assure you, I don't like it any more than you do."

The young woman nodded sadly, wiping another tear away. Wanting to make the last moments count, she concentrated on her mentor, lovingly stroking her cold skin. "Please get well soon, Professor. I miss you."

Summoning all the strength she had, the elder witch held on more tightly.

"It is time now," Professor Dumbledore announced with no small amount of regret and leaned over to kiss his friend's forehead.

Hermione nodded, unhappy, understanding that she needed to be back at Hogwarts before her absence was noted. She didn't trust her voice at the moment, so she tried to put everything she felt right now into the last look she could give her mentor.

Professor Dumbledore took her arm, but nothing happened.

"Minerva, dear, you have to let her go now."

Reluctantly, the elder witch opened her fingers, and before Hermione knew what was happening, she was back in the library.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You've helped your Professor so much more than you think today."

"I thank you, Sir. I'm so very glad I could see her."

He smiled gently at the young woman. "It is time for me to leave now, Miss Granger. Please be careful. Times are dangerous."

"I will, Sir. Take care and please come back soon."


End file.
